


Actual Ice

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, I was in a car for six hours and super hungry, M/M, are aph fridge and aph microwave real characters tho, what else do you expect me to do???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unedited and very terrible, but if you like cracky hetalia, read I guess???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Ice

"We’re all alone now," Emil stroked his lover. But the fridge remained motionless. “My love! Are you cold?” He tried comforting his mate. “Let’s go to bed,” The Icelandic teen wrapped a blanket around the white rectangle. He somehow got his lover upstairs and into his room. The boy’s pet puffin was nowhere to be found, he couldn’t help but be a little happy about that, “Don’t worry, no one can bother us.”   
“Emil.” the fridge started, “I can’t stop living this lie.”   
“But whatever do you mean?” Emil started to worry.   
“I’m sorry, for I love another,” His icy lover blurted out.   
“What!” He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to.   
“The microwave and I are having an affair but are planing to get married on Sunday.” The air seemed to become more colder than earlier, the two observed. “Emil, I was hoping you could be my best man.” The fridge tried to get a word out of his ex lover. “Emil, are you ok?” The fridge asked, “Emil?” Said boy was quiet, but his eyes said it all.   
“I HATE YOU!” Emil was no longer emotionless, but was full of hatred, betrayal, and mostly heartbroken. Poor child. “Why?” His eyes were brimming with tears, “GET OUT!”   
The fridge should have expected this, but didn’t. “I..” It started.   
“YOU WHAT?!” Emil just acted out of hate.   
“I’m… I’m sorry.” The fridge let it self out.   
Emil’s legs buckled in and tears fell out of his eyes. “I-I’m such a fool,” he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i am, in no way, sorry.


End file.
